Business Trip
by coffinmaker55
Summary: Masamune returns from a long business trip to find something rather interesting. Rated M for BL. Reviews would be welcome.


When Masamune got back from his week-long business trip, all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Kojuro and watch television. To his surprise, when he got to their shared condo, the door was locked. His first thought was that his lover had been called in to work, but that proved false when he saw shoes just inside the door. Starting to get worried, Masamune quickly discarded his shoes and bag before rushing into the main room. His worst fears were assuaged when there was no sign of a disturbance, in fact, the room was absolutely spotless. The floor shined with fresh wax and there wasn't a speck of dust in the entire room. It's not that they were particularly untidy, but this level of clean was absolutely ridiculous.

After admiring the room for a few moments, he slowly walked towards the kitchen as it was Kojuro's favorite place in the condo, apart from their bedroom. He cautiously opened the door and found that room to be as clean as the last. At last he found Kojuro at the sink washing a plate that looked perfectly clean. When his lover didn't turn around, Masamune made a small cough that caused Kojuro to jump and drop the plate back in the sink. He whirled around, and when their eyes met Masamune could tell that he hadn't been sleeping properly from the dark circles under his hazel eyes. A look of relief washed over Kojuro's face as he rushed to dry his hands. Masamune could see them shaking as he reached for the towel.

"What's gotten into you?" Masamune asked as his lover strode over and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

After a moment Kojuro replied, "I was so worried that something would happen to you. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was you dying. In an accident, getting shot, a fire. They were all so realistic that I couldn't sleep." His voice was shaking slightly by the time that he finished, and Masamune couldn't help the shocked expression that formed on his face. His normally stoic and calm lover was driven to near madness by his absence. Even though the situation was serious, Masamune couldn't stop the warm feeling that was spreading through his chest. To know that this man treasured him so much made him unbelievably happy, and suddenly he was torn between wanting Kojuro to rest and wanting to use their bed for a much more vigorous activity. He finally pulled away just enough to meet Kojuro's eyes. They shared a brief moment before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that would have lasted forever if the need for air hadn't torn them apart. Breathing heavily, Masamune intertwined his fingers with Kojuro's and gently pulled him towards their bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised to find it exactly as it was when he left. After seeing the rest of the condo, he expected it to be spotless as well. With a questioning look, he turned to his lover.

"I couldn't even look at the bed without wanting you to come back, so I spent most of my time in the other rooms," he finally admitted with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Masamune just smiled and reached up to pull the older man into another kiss. Through intimate kisses and fawning caresses, they managed to remove all of their clothing and make it to the bed. Having reached the bed, Masamune gently pushed Kojuro to the mattress before kneeling between his legs. Kojuro sat up quickly to assure his lover that such actions were not necessary, but Masamune ignored his protest and began running his tongue around the head of the older man's hardened member. Kojuro moaned quietly at the gentle, but unexpected contact. It was rare for Masamune to give head, but he was shockingly good at it. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently, Masamune began to slowly, torturously take Kojuro's cock in his mouth. Though he wasn't practiced enough to take the whole thing, he was skilled enough to have his lover dangerously close to release in a matter of minutes.

Through the haze of his nearing orgasm, Kojuro was barely able to thread his fingers through his lover's hair and tug gently to signal how close he was. To his surprise, Masamune held his ground, only increasing his pace. With a long, drawn out groan, Kojuro came in his younger lover's mouth. The young brunette tried to swallow all the pearlescent liquid, but a small string slid down his chin. He causally wiped the viscous glob away with the back of his hand before getting up and turning the lights off. As he strode back to the bed, he hoped that Kojuro couldn't see his erection in the gloom of the bedroom. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed, straining to hear the soft sound of his lover's breathing, but was shocked to feel strong arms wrap around his waist and hot breath on his ear.

"What about you?" Kojuro asked in a husky tone.

Masamune replied nonchalantly, hoping that his lie would hold up. "Guess I'm just not up for it after such a long trip." Even as he spoke, he could feel the warm calloused hands sliding towards his member.

With a chuckle, Kojuro retorted, "Liar," and closed a firm hand around Masamune's hardened cock. Masamune felt the heat around his member and groaned. Though his plan had failed, he couldn't bring himself to care as his lover's hand slid along his length. As his hand moved in a steady pace, Kojuro bit and sucked on Masamune's neck, drawing soft gasps and moans from the young man. After a few minutes, Masamune could feel the tight heat pooling in his stomach and alerted his lover that he was close, but Kojuro did not change his pace, even as he grabbed tissues from the night stand. Masamune came in his lover's hand with a loud moan and slumped into the strong chest behind him. While Masamune was catching his breath, Kojuro used the tissues to clean up and shifted so that they were laying back in the bed. There was a long silence as they simply enjoyed the feeling of being close to the other. Kojuro was almost asleep when he heard a whispered "I love you" from Masamune. He returned the endearment accompanied with a soft kiss to Masamune's forehead. It was mere moments before the pair were asleep in each other's arms.

Masamune woke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand and after a moment of contemplation, answered it with a groan. It was his secretary. The woman chirped delightedly that his trip had gone well and wondered if he would be willing to go on another trip in two weeks. He instantly turned to Kojuro, who had woken up when his lover had moved to grab his phone.

"You wanna go on a trip in two weeks?" Kojuro was surprised by the question, but nodded his interest. "Good, I don't think the floors can take another week of abuse so soon," Masamune joked before turning back to the phone to make preparations. Kojuro hugged the younger man close and Masamune could feel the heat of the blush on his lover's cheeks, and all he did was smile.


End file.
